deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Walter White and Jesse Pinkman (Breaking Bad) vs Yukitaki Shiki and Ei Makihara (Kimi No Knife)
Walter White, the chemistry teacher diagnosed with cancer, who became a meth dealer known as "Heisenberg" to provide for his family, joined by former problem student Jesse Pinkman. VS Yukitaki Shiki, a high school teacher forced to become an assassin in order pay for his dying sister's cancer treatment. Aided by Ei Makihara, an ex-Yakuza member forced to defect after he became a target of his own ex-employer. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Walter White and Jesse Pinkman= Walter White Walter "Walt" Hartwell White, also known as "Heisenberg", is a chemist, a former teacher, and recently, a producer of illicit methamphetamine. After being diagnosed with an inoperable lung cancer, Walt decided to provide money for his family after his impending death by producing crystal methamphetamine. He partnered up with his former student, Jesse Pinkman (also a meth "cook") as manufacturing and dealing duo. Soon after his 50th birthday, Walt passed out while working at the car wash. He was then reluctantly rushed to the hospital via ambulance where he was eventually diagnosed with stage-three terminal lung cancer and given less than two years left to live. This grim prognosis causes a dramatic change in Walt's usual mild-mannered demeanor, and he decides he must take extreme measures to provide for his family's long-term financial security. After being invited by his DEA agent brother-in-law, Hank, to accompany him on a live raid on a methamphetamine lab, Walt has a circumstantial encounter with one of his former students, Jesse Pinkman, whom he finds out is a meth dealer and manufacturer, also referred to as cook, who goes by the name "Captain Cook". With this information, Walt blackmails Jesse into helping him also enter the illegal drug trade on the production side, using his chemistry knowledge to cook remarkably potent and chemically pure "crystal" meth with Jesse to help him distribute it. Jesse Pinkman Jesse Bruce Pinkman is the former partner of Walter White in the methamphetamine drug trade. In high school, Jesse was a small-time methamphetamine user, manufacturer, and dealer. He was also an inattentive student in Walter White's chemistry class. In his mid-20s, Jesse became Walt's business partner in the meth trade. Before his partnership with Walt, he, operating under the pseudonym "Cap'n Cook", added a little Chili Powder to make his methamphetamine stand out in the market. Walt insisted on making a pure product, however, and thus eschewed the chili powder altogether, patronizingly teaching Jesse how to make "proper" meth. Walt often treated Jesse like a foolish son in constant need of stern correction. Jesse's own family kicked him out because of his drug use. Despite the friction between them, he and Walt have a deep bond of loyalty. Like Walt, Jesse is horrified by the brutality at the higher levels of the drug trade, but does what he thinks is necessary. He wrestles with feelings of guilt about the deaths, all drug-related, of people he's been associated with, especially his girlfriend Jane Margolis. He often attended Narcotics Anonymous meetings to help deal with these feelings. Later on in the series, Jesse's loyalty to Walter becomes strained upon learning from Saul that Walt tricked him into helping him bring down Gustavo Fring by poisoning his girlfriend's son, Brock. As a result, he teams up with Hank Schrader, Walt's DEA brother-in-law, to bring Walt down. They were almost successful, but were stopped by Jack's White Supremacist Gang before Hank could make the arrest. After Hank was killed by Jack, Jesse was later taken prisoner by the gang and forced into labor as a meth-cook slave which he complied with for the sake of his ex-girlfriend Andrea and her son Brock, even though the former was killed when he tried to escape. During the final episode, Jesse was freed by Walt, leaving him mentally and emotionally broken from the events that occurred throughout the course of the series. =Yukitaka Shiki and Ei Makihara= Yukitaka Shiki Shiki Yukitaki is a high school teacher living in Tokyo, Japan who, one night, was approached by a beautiful woman in a bar, who asks him if he would be willing to commit murder for 5 million yen (about $50,000 US). Shiki refuses, but the woman persists, asking if he would if the target was also a murderer. Shiki states that he might, but it would have to be for more than 5 million yen. After work the next day, Shiki is approached by the woman again, who picks him up in her car and takes him to a bar, where he is introduced to a Chinese man named Yan and a Tokyo Police detective named Kuzumi. The woman, who introduces him as Erika Nakagawa and tells him to that Yan is the getaway driver, and that he and Kuzumi are going to kill a wealthy shipping mogul connected in Yakuza murders and drug dealing for 5 million yen, and they would be receive further, higher-paying contracts if they succeeded. Erika also states that the target stored a large amount of money in the basement, which was theirs if they could steal it. Shiki and Kuzumi agree, Shiki somewhat reluctantly. Shiki and Kuzumi enter the target's home and immobilize him, before Shiki cuts his throat with a butterfly knife. Shiki and Kuzumi then ransack the house, making it look like a robbery, and Shiki steals a set of keys to the basement. When Shiki opens the door, however, he finds not money, but a well furnished room, where a girl was held in prison. The girl, who states her name is Itsuki, says that the man they killed was her father, but feels no despair at his loss, as he had kept her imprisoned in the basement for ten years, since she was eight. Itsuki, it soon becomes apparent, was imprisoned because of her mysterious ability to read the mind of any person she comes into physical contact with. Having nowhere else to take her, Shiki takes Itsuki back to his apartment, where she begins living with him, while Shiki and Kuzumi are sent to assassinate more targets, including a Yakuza scam artist, a serial killer, and several high-ranking Yakuza. During the course of the assassination of the scam artist, Shiki and Kuzumi are forced to kill a second man who tries to pull a gun, but is overpowered and stabbed to death before he can attack. Shortly after eliminating the serial killer, Shiki and Kuzumi themselves fall victim to an assassination attempt by a close friend of the victim, Ei Makihara. Shiki and Kuzumi, however, disable Ei-kun, but cannot bring themselves to kill him. Makihara is held imprisoned in Shiki's apartment for about two weeks, until another Yakuza thug named Maeda comes to rescue him. Shiki is not at the apartment at the time, being on a school and Makihara is freed, however, Maeda then attempts to rape Itsuki. Makihara is disgusted by this and beats Maeda to death with a frying pan. When Shiki returns, Ei states that he is now a target for the Yakuza, and, however reluctantly, aids Shiki in eliminating a group of Yakuza executives using Maeda's handguns. Ei later becomes a second roommate to Shiki, along with Itsuka. Shiki's reasons for committing these murders are revealed shortly after his first assassination. Yukitaka's older sister, Natsuka is dying of cancer, and Shiki is distraught they he might lose his sister, having already lost his mother in his teenage years, because she cannot afford the treatment necessary for her to survive. Because of this, Shiki agrees to work as an assassin in order to raise the money necessary to save his sister's life. Ei Makihara Ei Makihara was a young man working for a Yakuza-affiliated con-man named Ichiro Shibuya, who was involved in scamming numerous people out of their life's savings, driving some of them to suicide. This made them to target of the vigilante organization Yukitaki Shiki and Detective Kuzumi worked for, who sent them to assassinate Shibuya and make it look like an robbery gone wrong. Kuzumi and Shiki entered the building where Shibuya based his operation and stabbed him to death. As they did so, however, they were caught in the act by Bizen, another employee of Shibuya's who drew a Beretta and tried to shoot them. However, in the close quarters, Shiki and Kuzumi managed to disarm and stab him to death. Ei later arrives on the scene and discovers Bizen, a close friend of his, dead. Ei takes Bizen's gun and hunts down the perpetrators, eventually encountering Shiki and Kuzumi shortly after killing a serial killer. Like Bizen, Kuzumi and Shiki catch him by surprise and disarm Makihara, but do not kill him. Instead Shiki imprisons him in his apartment for a period of time, until a Yakuza hitman, Maeda, enters the apartment while Shiki is away on a school trip and rescues him. Then, Maeda attempts to rape Itsuki, a girl living with Shiki. This infuriates Makihara, who had become friendly with Itsuki during his captivity, and a clubs Maeda to death with a frying pan. Kuzumi discovers the scene and tells Makihara that he is best off siding with them, as the Yakuza would kill him as soon as they found he killed Maeda. Makihara reluctantly agrees, and becomes involved in their vigilante assassination scheme. =Weapons= Knives Kitchen Knife (Walther White) The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction. Butterfly Knife (Yukitaka Shiki) A balisong, or butterfly knife is a Filipino knife with two counterrotating handles with a grove in the center that conceals the blade when the knife is not in use. A skilled user can open the handles extremely quickly, meaning the weapon can be drawn more quickly than a conventional folding knife. For this reason, the Balisong is often prohibited in many countries and US states, much like the switchblade knife. The knife has a stronger point for stabbing, and when thrust into a target, can cause severe damage. 119's Edge Yukitaka's Butterfly Knife, as it is actually designed from combat. Blunt Melee 1 Claw Hammer (Walter White) A claw hammer is a tool primarily used for pounding nails into, or extracting nails from, some other object. Generally, a claw hammer is associated with woodworking but is not limited to use with wood products. It is not suitable for heavy hammering on metal surfaces (such as in machining work). It is a very common tool and can be used as an lethal improvised weapon A claw hammer can be said to look roughly like the letter "T" with the handle being the long part, and the head being the line across the top which looks like a "t". One side of the head is flat with either a smooth or textured surface and is used for impacting another surface. This side is used as a blunt weapon powerful enough to crush a man's skull with enough force. The other side The other side of the head curves down and splits in the middle forming a "V" shape with a thin end. This sides thin edge gives it more pressure and piercing ability. Metal Pipe (Yukitaka Shiki) Yukitaka uses a metal pipe as a blunt melee weapon during the assassination of a serial killer. The pipe is about two feet long, and presumably made of steel. 119's Edge The claw hammer is lighter, can strike faster, and a has a more ergonomic grip, however, the pipe is longer and heavier. Both weapons have their advantages. Even Blunt Melee 2 Shovel (Jesse Pinkman) A shovel is (obviously) a simple tool used for digging holes and moving dirt in various gardening and construction applications. The shovel, will, for the purposes of this match, have a steel spade-style blade, which, when used as a weapon, can deliver severe blunt and limited sharp force trauma. In fact, military issue shovels issued in World War I were found to be more effective close combat weapons than bayonets. Jesse Pinkman nevers uses a shovel with a weapon, but uses it to retrieve buried contraband while working with Mike Ehrmantrout. However, he will have the tool with him for the purposes of this match. Frying Pan (Ei Makihara) A frying pan is a type of cookware used for frying foods, often used in the preparation of bacon and eggs. While it is not intended as a weapon, its heavy weight, sturdy steel construction, and ubiquity means that it may be used as such, in both real life and fiction. The frying pan can be used as a simple blunt instrument, as well as a crude shield, blocking with the round body of the pan. 119's Edge While the frying pan could be used as a shield, in the end, I give the edge to Jesse Pinkman's Shovel shovel for its greater reach. Handguns Beretta Model 92 (Yukitaka Shiki, Ei Makihara, and Jesse Pinkman The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. Yukitaki and Ei's Beretta's will have a black finish, while Pinkman's will be a stainless steel Inox version, however, apart from the finish, they will be identical. All Berettas in this match will all be 9mm version with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters. Smith and Wesson 4506 (Walter White) The Smith and Wesson 4506 is a semi-automatic handgun manufactured from 1988 to 1999 by Smith and Wesson. The weapon is made of stainless steel, and is thus resistant to harsh conditions. The pistol is similar in appearance to an M1911 in some respects and, like the 1911, is chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, however, it can also fire the more powerful .45 Super cartridge if a specialized spring is attached. For the purposes of this match, Walt's S&W will be assumed to have this spring. The weapon has an eight-round magazine, and will be assumed for the purposes of this match to have a similar range to the M1911, about 50 m. 119's Edge The Beretta Model 92 is used by both sides, however, the advantage here is not quality, but quantity, both Shiki and Ei have a Beretta, meaning they will be able to fire off more shots before reloading than Walter and Jesse Pinkman, as Walt has a 4506, which as a smaller magazine than the Beretta. Walt's 4506 has superior stopping power, however, in the end, in a fight between two people with minimal training, the one who can fire more shots is most likely to score a kill. Explosives Mercury Fulminate (Walther White) Mercury fulminate is highly shock-sensitive explosive formerly used in firearm primers. Walt uses a piece of mercury fulminate as a sort of improvised flashbang, with enough force to blast out the windows of a building. However, Walt and at least some of the other people in building survive, suggesting it was used as more of a flashbang than a lethal weapon. However, if it lands near a window or other fragile object, it may produce lethal shrapnel, or cause an explosion if it goes off inside the meth lab/RV. For the purposes of this match, the fulminate WILL work as it does in the show in spite of the results of an episode of Mythbusters suggesting otherwise. Pressurized Gas Canister (Ei Makihara) Pressurized gas canisters are used to store various gases, including acetylene, propane, hydrogen, oxygen, and nitrogen under high pressure. The cylinders are typically about four feet tall and up to about one foot wide. These canisters can be extremely dangerous if punctured, by a gunshot, for instance. The sudden release of pressure, may result in the container rocketing lethally across the room, with enough force to break through a cinder block wall. If the gas inside is flammable, there is also a risk of explosion. In the manga, Makihara was at the scene of a gas explosion when a canister of pressurized welding fuel was shot, though he did not actually trigger it. For the purposes of this match, there will be gas canisters strewn around the location of the battle. 119's Edge Both improvised explosives are extremely dangerous, can be triggered by gunshots, and could potentially harm the user. I give a slight edge to Walt's mercury fulminate as it seems less likely to be set off accidentally (smaller target), and is portable, allowing it to be used regardless of the target's position. =X-Factors= Explanations Yukitaki takes the highest level of combat experience, having worked as an assassin and killed several targets. Walter takes second place, having taken on drug lords such as Tuco Salamanca, Gustavo Fring, and Jack Welker, however, in both of those cases, he eliminated them through either blind luck (in the case of Tuco), or a that, combined with out-of-the-box thinking and manipulation of others (in the case of Gus and Jack). In terms of training, none of the four have any real combat training, so that simplifies things. In terms of physicality, but Shiki and Ei have an edge on Walter and Jesse, as a Walter has lung cancer, and Jesse is the user of multiple drugs, including marijuana, heroin, and crystal meth, which may have impacted his health. Pinkman's drug abuse could have also affected his mental health, as the death of his girlfriend, Jane Margolis definitely did. Walter's mental health is also negatively his lung cancer, and Ei's by the death of his friend, Bizen. Only Yukitaki can be considered close to normal, though still deeply affected by his sister's condition and the desperate situation he has been forced into to save her life. In terms of intelligence, Walter White takes the definite edge, having repeatedly used his mastery of chemistry and out-of-the-box thinking to get him out of difficult situations. Jesse, while he may be a drug addict and was a problem student in high school, is not stupid, as is shown when he manages to produce crystal meth of a purity second only to Walter White's own product. As far as Yukitaka is concerned, his intelligence is above average, and Ei's is more average. Finally, in terms of marksmanship, all four of them have had little practice using guns, and have mostly fired at close ranges when using firearms. Walt, however, takes a slight edge for at least having used guns more than the others. =Battle= NOTE: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE IN TERMS OF BOTH SERIES' CANON. Prologue A few hundred meters from the Bright Angel Lodge, Grand Canyon National Park, Arizona, USA Yukitaki Shiki stood against the concrete wall between and the drop of a couple thousand meters to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. To either side of him stood Itsuka and Ei Makihara, the two people who, through an odd twist of fate, ended up as his roommates. Shiki took this trip on the advice of his sister, who had told him that "the stress was getting to him", and he should take "a vacation or something". Of course, Natsuka Shiki did not know the half of what was stressing him- that her brother was a vigilante assassin, and now, one so successful that the profits from his work could support BOTH his sister's treatment AND a two-week vacation in America. Now that he thought about it, this vacation was the first time since he met that "Erika Nakazawa" woman where everything had gone exactly according to plan, and it was definitely good for Itsuka to finally go out and see the wider world, after being trapped in her father's basement for ten years. "Wow!", Itsuka said, "I didn't think it would be this BIG! And look at the size of that bird!" "That's a California Condor", Ei replied, looking at a Japanese translation of the guidebook, one of a dozen languages available at the Visitor Center, "They used to be almost extinct, but they were reintroduced starting in a 1990s, and have since established a healthy population here". Itsuka looked even more impressed, as the massive bird rode the powerful updrafts produced by the walls of canyon and flew right overhead. Shiki, on the other hand, privately wondered as the bird circled overhead if the carrion-feeding bird knew that if he stuck around him long enough, he would be forced to produce some "human carrion" in the form of one of his "targets". "You'll have to follow me back to Japan", Shiki thought, as though the bird could read his mind, "I'm killing anyone while I'm here". However, a in a few minutes, that resolution would be changed dramatically. "Shiki-san", A familiar female voice spoke to him Japanese from behind him. All three of them turned to see Erika Nakazawa, the middle-woman between Shiki himself and his mysterious employer. "Nakazawa?!", Shiki asked, "What the hell are you doing here!" "Now is that any way to greet a friend?", Erika asked "I doubt I just happened run into you. If you followed me half way around the world, you're planning to talk business with me. I thought I told you before I left, I'm not killing ANYONE in America!", Shiki replied. "I understand completely", Erika said, still speaking in Japanese in order to avoid the prying ears of the many American and other tourists that surrounded them. Thankfully, they appeared to be the only Japanese tourists within earshot, "but I have some information that might your outlook." "What is it?", Shiki asked, hoping to hear her out and then shoe her away anyway. "You will be staying an Albuquerque overnight, in a couple days, correct?" "Yeah, we're going to stop there, then go on to see Santa Fe, and after that, go up into the Colorado Rockies, what of it?", Shiki asked, though he knew already what it must mean. "There is a target I want you to deal with.", Erika said as she pulled out her IPhone and turned it on, showing a photograph of a man of about 50. Next to him was a much younger man. The older man was labeled as "Walter White", and the younger as "Jesse Pinkman". "These two people are methamphetamine dealers whose actions have been responsible for numerous deaths in the Albuquerque area", Erika said, the word "Albuquerque" sounding very unusual in Japanese, "their front is a pest control company, "Vamanos Pest". I will be sending the location and details of the contract to your email- I know you have that tablet with you". "What makes you think I'm going to do this. We had a deal, no contracts until I return home", Shiki replied. "I think you will, because Mr. White and Mr. Pinkman have 80 million dollars in storage at Vamanos Pest. We'll even handle the laundering and currency exchange- we will arrange for you to "win a lottery", for the money, converted into yen of course", Erika said. "80 million dollars", Shiki said, "That's over 8 billion yen. I could by my sister's cancer drugs for the rest of her life. And still have plenty left of over...." After Shiki spoke, Itsuka turned to him. "You should do it, Sensei", she said, "You are not doing anything wrong". After about a minutes contemplation, Shiki turned to Erika and said, "Fine, then, I'll do it." "Excellent", Nakazawa said, "I'll arrange for your supplies to be delivered to you hotel room. A pair Beretta 92 like the ones you used on that Yakuza exec job. You should be familiar with them." Main Battle Three days later, Albuquerque, NM Yukitaki Shiki walked out of the door to the hotel room, immediately followed by Ei Makihara. After much arguement, Shiki had decided to allow Makihara to come with him. After all, he had experience on a previous hit, as much as Shiki didn't want to get him into this dirty business. "Sensei, Ei-kun", Itsuka said, sticking her head through the door, "Stay safe". "Don't you worry", Shiki said, "We'll be back in a few hours, I promise. Just wait in the hotel room until we get back". "Got it. I'll see you later!", Itsuka smiled as she walked back into the hotel room to continue watching TV shows on Netflix- her command of the English language was not good enough to watch the TV in America. Fifteen minutes later, Vamanos Pest Control Company building Walter White and Jesse Pinkman were finishing putting away the various equipment they used for their mobile meth lab disguised as a pest control operation. As they rolled the last rolling case- a roadie case intended for storing a rock band's instruments, they heard a noise coming for the office. Jesse turned to investigate the source of the sound and saw two men in black ski masks in the office, visible through the window between the office and garage. Both men were carrying guns. "Shit! Mr. White, get down!", Jesse said, as he pushed Walter behind the engine block of a pickup truck in the garage as four gunshots rang out. The 9mm rounds from Yukitaki Shiki's Beretta impacted the engine block in a shower of sparks, piercing the sheet metal hood, but not being stopped by engine. Jesse and Walter White both drew their weapons. Jesse was the first to return fire, as he yelled "You wanna fuck with me, bitches!?" and fired six shots into the office of Vamanos Pest from his own Beretta. Shiki and Ei dove to the floor as the bullets flew through the window, shattering into hundreds of fragments, before continuing their deadly paths through the office, one of the round shattering the pot on a coffee maker. Seconds later, three .45 caliber round from Walt's Smith and Wesson 4506 flew blew holes through the desk Yukitaki Shiki was hiding behind, the bullets flying just over his head. Shiki rolled out of the way, avoiding being hit by sheer dumb luck. "Ei", Yukitaki yelled, taking cover around the side of the door, "Give me some covering fire". Ei fired several shots in the direction of Walt and Jesse, forcing them into cover, as Shiki ran into the garage and got behind these second pickup truck. As Jesse got up from cover, Shiki took aim and fired five times. Three of the shots hit, one in the head and two in the upper torso. Jesse Pinkman was dead before he hit the ground. "Jesse!", Walter White yelled, "Dammit... No!". Infuriated by the loss of his long time partner, Walter White fired the rest of his magazine at Shiki. One round impacted him in the torso, but only grazed his side. Ei Makihara, however, realized that the sudden pain would still incapacitate Shiki for a few seconds, the few seconds Walt needed to finish him off. Ei, however, did not have a direct line of sight on Walt. Thinking quickly, Ei fired his pistol at a stack of compressed gas canisters. One of the canisters was punctured and rocketed off towards Walter. The canister missed, but it impacted the roadie case and exploded, setting off some kind of volatile chemical. The explosion blew Walt across the garage, causing him to impact the roll-up door on one end of the building head first. If the shrapnel in his torso had not already killed him, the impact did- it broke his neck. Albuquerque's most successful drug lord, the man known to most only as Heisenberg, was dead. As Ei soon as Walt's body hit the floor, Ei Makihara ran into the garage. Ei was relieved to see that Shiki had no been severely injured, the grazing wound seeming to be little more than a scratch. But he was not out of danger. The explosion had started a fire on the opposite corner of the room. It was still small now, but it was growing rapidly. Shiki, though, was pushing a plastic barrel on its side, rolling it across the garage floor. "Shiki-san!", Ei said, "What are you doing? This place is going up!" "The money's in this barrel. I'm not leaving without it. Open up that roll up door!", Shiki replied. Reluctantly, Ei grabbed the handle to the roll-up garage door, and lifted it enough to roll the barrel on its side. "Roll it through!", Ei said. In response, Shiki kicked the barrel as hard as he could, causing it to roll under the door. Less then a second later, Shiki ducked through the partly open door, followed by Ei. The two of them pushed the barrel about 50 meters across the alleyway, which was thankfully deserted in this hour. Shiki lifted the barrel into the trunk of the car and shut it as tightly as possible, hoping it would stay in for the duration of the trip to the pick up point. Fifteen minutes later, Shiki and Ei had driven to their designated pickup point, having met a quad-cab pick up truck driven by an American, but in the passenger seat was none other than Erika Nakazawa. "We should have the money exchanged, laundered and transferred to your account by the end of the month", Erika said, as two more men loaded the barrel into the pick-up truck, "As always, it was pleasure doing business with you, Shiki-san." "The pleasure is all mine", Shiki said, looking like he wished he could have said "Good riddance" as he climbed back into his car. Epilogue Three days later, Remains of the Vamanos Pest Warehouse, Albuquerque, NM, USA "So, what we got here, Gomy?", DEA ASAC Hank Schrader act his colleague and friend, Agent Steve Gomez. "The investigation was turned to us when the fire marshall's lab found traces of methamphetamine when testing for accelerants. They sent to the samples over to our lab, and sure enough, the stuff was 99.1%, in otherword, Heisenberg's stuff. We also found the remains of meth lab equipment in the building, as well as two stiffs, IDed from dental records as Walter White, age 52, and Jesse Pinkman, age 26. The fire marshall also found a number shell casings, mostly 9mm, but a few .45s as well. They figure there was a shootout, and somebody hit a something they shouldn't have.", Gomez explained. "Walter White... I knew it! I knew that son of a bitch was Heisenberg!", Hank said angrily, "And to think I had him under my nose the whole time. If I hadn't been so stupid, I could have caught the bastard!" "In any case", Hank asked, "Any leads on the perp?" "No fingerprints or DNA evidence to speak of, and the bullets and casings aren't in any database, or at least not any in the US. Only thing we found was this", Gomez said, handing Hank a bag with the tourist guide with burned corner in it. "A Japanese tour guide to the Grand Canyon. Didn't we bust a half Japanese guy a couple years ago, Emilio Koyama or something like that? He disappeared shortly afterwards. I wonder if he had buddies back in the mother country, Yakuza or some shit like that", Hank said, "Hey Gomy, you think they thought Heisenberg had something to do with Emilio's disappearance?". "I supposed its possible, but it doesn't seem all that likely. I mean, just because you were right about Fring, doesn't mean every random piece of paper on the scene is a lead." "Ahh, your probably right, Gomy", Hank said, "Probably fell out of some rental car or tour bus or something and blew in here. Still, I want any prints you get off that thing run through Interpol's database". WINNER: Yukitaki Shiki and Ei Makihara Expert's Opinion Yukitaka Shiki and Ei Makihara won this battle because of the superior firepower of their primary weapons, having two Beretta 92s meant they could fire more shots before reloading, an important factor in a close-range gunfight between relatively inexperienced gunmen. Also contributing to their victory was Shiki's superior physical condition to the cancer-stricken Walter White. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts